Land of Light
The Land of Light is the home world of all the Ultras that hail from our universe. Geography The Land of Light is a clear, green planet, with cities mostly composed of a reminiscent green crystal material (which may be emerald or a similar mineral). The planet itself is sixty times the mass of Earth and surrounded by large floating landmasses circling its core which bears a resemblance to a galaxy. In the planet's core, there is an artificial sun, called the Plasma Spark, that lights up the entire planet, which is where the Plasma Spark Tower is located and where the Ultras receive their energies from. The light energy is extremely powerful, and can harm non-Ultra beings (such as humans), because of this, the Ultras create a force field for guests, as the light is too dangerous for outsiders. If the Plasma Spark is removed from its stand, the Land of Light would immediately freeze from the lack of heat, freezing all Ultramen on the planet. If returned, however, the planet will return to its natural state and the Ultramen are reawakened from their slumber. It is unknown if this affects any other life forms, though aliens from other worlds (humans included) can survive the cold of the planet. History Two hundred and seventy thousand years before the time of Zap Spacy, the Ultras were a race of human-like beings who lived in a peaceful technological utopia. Unfortunately, the peaceful society lived on a planet orbiting a red giant near the end of its life. Their sun died, with the Ultras' ancestors surviving only because of their advanced technology, but they were left in perpetual darkness without their sun. For an unknown amount of time, the planet's greatest scientific minds came together and eventually devised a replacement for their sun, the Plasma Spark. A tower was built so this artificial star could illuminate the planet, saving it and its people from freezing to death in the cold dark of space. During work on the project, two of the workers were exposed to the 'Differentior Rays' and transformed into silver beings. Upon study it was found that they were incredibly strong and generated natural steroids to enhance their strength, could fire energy beams from their hands and could change their sizes at will. The Elder who then ruled the planet decided that all of his people should gain these powers and the project continued. When activated, the planet was bathed in the Plasma Spark's light and its people were transformed. However the light also traveled beyond their planet, disrupting the natural flow of evolution and causing monsters to appear on nearby worlds. The people renamed their planet the Land of Light and soon their race became known as Ultramen by other species. As the Ultramen advanced they developed the Color Timer, which were attached only to those Ultras that left for deep space. The people of planet Ultra had a strong cultural sense of justice and duty and so decided to use their great powers for the peace of the universe. The Ultras took to patrolling space, protecting planets by fighting invaders and monsters. However more belligerent races were opposed to these activities and became enemies of the Ultras' crusade against evil. Despite the many enemies they gained, the people of the Land of Light were only ever dealt serious blows twice in their long history as giants. The first was from a being called the Emperor and the second from one of their own named Belial. The first invasion was fought off and ended when Ultraman Kendueled and wounded the Emperor, as well as being wounded himself. The result of this was the formation of the Space Garrison as a proper organization with Ultraman Ken being its first captain. To commemorate this victory the Ultra Tower was constructed. The second threat was ended by Ultraman King who sealed Belial away in what come to be known as the Space Prison, which orbited the Land of Light like a moon. The Land of Light also faced a potential catastrophe at the hands of Alien Babarue when he stole the Ultra Keywhen disguised as Astra. Without the Key, the Ultra Planet reeled off course and headed straight to Earth, which would have destroyed both planets. The combined efforts of Ultraman King and the Leo Brothers helped to prevent the potential crisis. Government The Land of Light is a monarchy, ruled by their king, not to be confused with Ultraman King. Yullian is known for also being a princess of the Land of Light, though it is unknown if she has any political powers or is just a member of royalty. The Land of Light's king appears to be a just figure, sharing the Ultras' ideals of freedman and peace. However little is known about this king The Space Garrison, led by Father of Ultra, is a galactic-level military organization that seeks universal peace and justice, and functions as the security force of the planet. Father of Ultra also serves in a position called the President that seems to be similar to the relation between the British Monarchy and the Prime Minister here on Earth. Military Main Article: Space Garrison Religion and Culture The Land of Light has no known religion, however it is known that the Ultras are a peaceful people who promote justice and good will to all. Trivia * This is both a location and a country page kind of. Why? Because of that old sci-fi trope of "planets being really big countries and Earth seeming to be the only planet with multiple countries". Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Ultra Series Category:Planets allied with Earth